Heated containers are often used to warm contents for various purposes. For example, cloth material used for child care, such as wiping cloths or towels for cleaning children and diapers, is often kept at a warm temperature in a heated container to increase the comfort when applied to the child. In other environments, such as health spas, liquids and towels for guests are oftened heated in containers. However these heated containers are not aesthetically appealing or energy efficient.
Thus there is need for an aesthetically appealing and energy efficient apparatus for maintaining the temperature of a container. The present invention addresses this as well as other needs.